


close to heart

by chiller (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, implied egobang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chiller
Summary: Dan sits up and his cheeks are pink. He fidgets a little, avoiding Arin’s eyes, like he’s embarrassed. Arin watches patiently, confused.“Can- Can you, um, stay with me?” Dan finally says after a stretch of silence.





	close to heart

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a G rated fic, but lo and behold.

Arin can tell that Dan’s tired by the way his eyelids flutter halfway through the episode. They’re in the middle of a recording session, about to wrap up another quick Christmas game, and Dan’s head tilts to the side as he fights the waves of sleepiness. 

Arin watches this fondly for a few seconds before he remembers they’re recording and now there’s been an awkward silence. 

He fills it with, “Are you tired, Dan?” in a voice just on the edge of teasing. Dan looks over, dully surprised, and gives a sweet sheepish smile. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I am,” he laughs quietly. “I’ve been recording for NSP for three days straight,” he adds as an explanation. 

Arin already knows this, and he’d even asked if Dan would want to reschedule their recording session, but Dan had insisted that he would be fine. Dan only says it for the audience’s sake. 

“We’re almost done with this episode, I think,” Arin says just as his character goes skyrocketing off a snowy cliff and into the abyss. 

“Shit!” he shouts, drawing a few sleepy giggles from Dan. 

“Okay, you know what? A Christmas game should not be this hard. It’s the holidays, a time for _giving_ , but all I’m _getting_ from this game is- AHHHH!” Arin tosses his controller in a fit of exaggerated rage as his character flips off screen once again. He grins over at Dan, who is laughing so hard he’s got tears wetting his eyes. 

“Alright, alright, next time on Game Grumps. We’ll play something normal,” Dan tells the audience through his giggles as Arin pauses the screen. He also writes the timestamp down since Dan makes no move to do anything. Now that they’ve settled down, his eyes are fluttering shut again. 

Arin unplugs the controller and shuts down the console, stealing sneaky glances at Dan on the couch. His head is resting against the back of the couch, and seeing his long pale throat makes Arin swallow nervously. 

When he’s done picking up, Arin makes his way over to Dan and gives him a gentle nudge on the shoulder. Dan stirs awake, looking at Arin with his heavily lidded eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Arin asks without thinking. 

Dan smiles again and nods slightly. “Yeah! Of course I am. Just tired.” His words slur a little bit at the end and Arin can’t help but smile too. 

“Okay. Well, I’m going to head out so you can take a nap?” Arin suggests. 

Dan nods and closes his eyes again immediately, so Arin heads for the door. On his way he notices a blanket sitting on the shelves behind them, so he takes it and shakes it open. He drapes it over Dan’s body from behind and sees a hint of a smile on his friend’s cheeks. 

Arin’s fingers just barely brush the doorknob when he hears a quiet “Arin?” from behind him. 

He turns, surprised, and sees Dan watching him. His head is still against the back of the couch, just turned slightly. 

“What is it?” Arin asks softly. 

Dan sits up and his cheeks are pink. He fidgets a little, avoiding Arin’s eyes, like he’s embarrassed. Arin watches patiently, confused. 

“Can- Can you, um, stay with me?” Dan finally says after a stretch of silence. 

Arin is taken off guard by this request. “You want me to?” he asks, like he can’t believe Dan would ever want such a thing. 

Dan nods slowly. “Yes. Please.” He looks at Arin with big round eyes and Arin can’t say no. Not that he would have. 

Arin comes back over to the couch and sits down in his spot from earlier. Dan instantly stretches out his arms and wraps them around Arin. 

Arin turns towards Dan and pulls him gently against his chest before leaning back a little bit so he can get comfortable. Dan shifts against Arin’s body as their legs find just the right way to fit together. Dan’s face is resting in Arin’s neck and he can feel the smile against his skin. He reaches over the two of them and pulls the blanket higher up Dan’s back until it’s covering their shoulders. 

Dan sighs, nudging Arin’s neck with his nose. “I’m sorry if this is weird, I just-“

Arin stops him before Dan can spiral. “It’s okay,” he says reassuringly. To emphasize just how okay he is with it, he slides his hand into Dan’s hair and Dan practically purrs. Arin’s fingers gently run along Dan’s scalp long after Dan’s breathing slows to sleep. Their chests rise and fall together. 

Arin closes his eyes too and lets the weight and warmth lull him into a dreamy peaceful sleep too.


End file.
